godeaterfandomcom-20200223-history
Bullets
Bullets in God Eater have a huge role to play in the God Eater Series. They are used by the God Arc's Gun form for the use in ranged combat. There are a wide range of bullets to chose from and in most recent games come under different types related to the different Gun Form weapons: Blast, Shotgun, Sniper and Assault. While in Gun-Form the God Arc can fire Oracle Cells in the form of bullets. Everything about the bullet is said to be determined by a control circuit within the God Arc. Projectiles fired form these control circuits are known as bullets. Bullet Modules Types There are 9 different Bullet modules. Several different modules exist based on size, element and behaviour. It is possible to make bullets by linking them and adjusting the shot angle. * Shot '''- These standard bullets can be fired straight ahead or in a curve. When this bullet comes in contact with solid objects, like an Aragami or wall, the bullet will stop. Shot type bullets have piercing and elemental attributes. Connecting a bomb bullet as a submutation lets you create a shot that explodes on contact. * '''Laser - These bullets have a straight line or curved trajectory. When they come into contact with humans or Aragami they will pierce through them rather that vanishing like with most obstacles. They are long and narrow in shape and the trailing tail of the of the laser bullet is also said to be destructive. Laser type bullets have pierce and anti-physical attributes. Lasers can only be connected to other bullets as a submutation. * Explosive - A round bullet that explodes in place. This bullet type has Crush and Anti-physical attributes. They can be only be connected as a submutation. * Radial - Radiates Oracle Energy inplace. No propulsion as a single unit. able to stop in mid air and does not disappear after physical impact. Has crush and anti-physical attributes. can only be connected as a submutation. * Orb - Comes in two types, one has no propulsion as a single unit and stops in mid air. The other sticks to enemies. Has pierce and anti-physical attributes. The larger the bullet the longer it remains in place. Does little to no damage on its own, relying primarily on other submutations to pack a punch. * Control - These are designed to be connected to other bullets. They don't collide or deal damage on its own but they create a variety of effects in connected bullets such as stoping and spinning. Said to be used often by veteran God Eaters when making custom bullets to suit their particular styles. Intended for advance users. * Rapid Fire - Use primarily for suppression fire. They restore some OP upon collision and can cause enemies to falter with multiple hits. These bullets include negligible firepower bullets that cost no OP to fire and are attribute-infused bullets with enhanced firepower. * Sniper - These are designed for engagement at long ranges. Capable of hitting instantly over great distances. Have pierce-only bullets as well as attribute-infused bullets. * Spread - These are designed for close combat. They have greater power the closer the target is to the muzzle. Deals both Piercing and crushing damage. Other Types * Recovery - A bullet that restores HP to the person it hits. The have no effect on the person who fires the bullet. They also don't affect Aragami. * Aragami Bullets - When a God Arc Devours an Aragami it takes its abilites and transforms them into a "Aragami Bullet." The properties of the bullet depend on the gun type being used and the Aragami that was devoured. * Blood Bullets - Used only in God Eater 2 & God Eater 2 Rage Burst a Blood Bullet is granted several special abilities by turning a normal bullet module into a mutant module. Blood bullets cannot be customised using exsiting techniques. When you first discover Blood bullets you won't be able to equip/edit them into your custom bullets untill completing part of Ciel Alençon's Character Episodes. Source Norn Database - God Eater ResurrectionCategory:Guns Category:Bullets